ESP: Dragon Ball
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: "Goku? Que es eso? Se puede comer?" - Que habría pasado si Kakaroto no hubiera sido el único en llegar al planeta Tierra? Que cambios traería a la historia si sus instintos y recuerdos hubieran quedado intactos? ¡Teman al poder de la sartén de Gine!


Hola a todo mundo!

Se preguntarán ¿por qué rayos estoy comenzando una nueva historia sin continuar las otras? La respuesta es sencilla… estoy decepcionado de Naruto, de la serie en general.

No me malinterpreten, terminaré esas historias pero quiero que acabe el manga primero, si Kishimoto puede retorcer su historia de la forma en la que lo ha hecho… mi historia no se verá tan descabellada en cuanto la termine de publicar.

En fin, sin más que decir, los dejo con esta nueva historia.

- ooo - ooo - ooo

_**Existen leyendas que jamás han sido escuchadas, leyendas que no pueden ser comprendidas por simples mortales… Y existen leyendas cuyo propósito es vincular a otras, desentramando misterios que solo unos cuantos conocen… En el planeta tierra, existe una leyenda sobre un chico especial que cayó del cielo, vestido en ropas extrañas y con una cola de mono.**_

_**Esta es la leyenda del Rey Mono, quien derrotó a las fuerzas del mal mientras intentaba volver al lugar que pertenecía… la leyenda de Son Goku.**_

- ooo - ooo - ooo

"Señor Freezer, hemos llamado a todos los Saiyajins para que vuelvan al planeta Vegeta"

"Bien hecho Dodoria, dime, cuánto tardarán en llegar?" preguntó el líder del ejército más temido en la galaxia.

Un extraño hombre de piel rosa y aparentemente dura hizo una reverencia "Hemos estimado que la mayoría llegará aquí para el próximo mes, pero hay Saiyajins que tardarán hasta tres meses en regresar, ya que sus misiones eran en galaxias muy lejanas"

Freezer contempló por un instante esa información "No importa, procederemos con el plan en un mes"

"Con todo respeto Señor Freezer, pero… ¿por qué eliminarlos si han sido los mejores soldados? ¿Es acaso por esas tontas leyendas acerca de los Súper Saiyajin y Súper Saiyajin dios?" preguntó Dodoria bajando la cabeza, esperando no haber sido demasiado curioso para su propio bien.

"Leyendas o no esa clase de tonterías le dan fe a esos estúpidos monos… y es hora de que alguien le recuerde a esta galaxia que algo tan estúpido como la fe no existe" respondió Freezer dejando escapar una carcajada.

- ooo - ooo - ooo

Tres Semanas y Seis días después.

"Bardock, estamos a punto de llegar a casa"

El hombre de cabellos negros rápidamente presionó algunos botones en el panel de su nave y configuró un canal privado "No puedo evitar sentir que algo anda mal… ¿no se te hace raro que nos llamaran a todos?"

El compañero de misión de Bardock simplemente dejó escapar una carcajada "Estas demasiado paranoico amigo, deberías estar más feliz, podrás ver a tu mujer e hijo."

Después de haber aterrizado, Bardock saludó a algunos de sus compañeros y se dirigió a casa.

"Gine! Ya llegué!"

Una mujer de cabello oscuro y largo se dio la media vuelta para ver a su esposo entrar a la cocina "Bardock! Has visto la ciudad? Parece que tendremos una gran fiesta!"

El soldado de tercera clase asintió "Sabes dónde está Raditz?"

"De misión con el Príncipe Vegeta… regresaran en dos meses" contestó la mujer algo preocupada, pues el Príncipe tenía fama de ser demasiado difícil como compañero.

Bardock no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación del mayor de sus hijos "Y Kakaroto?"

"En el tanque de recuperación, ya ha pasado un tiempo así es que estoy a punto de sacarlo, quieres venir a verlo?" a pesar de que sonaba como una pregunta, fue más una orden, pues la mujer tomó del brazo a su marido y lo llevó consigo hasta el tanque.

"Vaya… ha crecido bastante… estoy orgulloso de él, aunque sea tan débil" dijo Bardock después de asegurarse de que nadie más lo podría oír.

Gine tocó el cristal del tanque y sonrió "Quien sabe, tal vez él sea quien se convierta en Super Sayajin de las leyendas"

Ambos padres comenzaron a reír ante la broma de la Saiyan, después de calmarse un poco Gine nuevamente miró a su hijo "Estoy segura que con el entrenamiento correcto, él podrá ser tan fuerte como tú… o quizá más fuerte."

Bardock observó en silencio la escena por unos momentos, se acercó a su mujer y la tomó en brazos "Algo malo va a pasar, Gine… no sé qué es, pero no puedo quitarme este presentimiento de que tenemos a la muerte en nuestra puerta."

Gine soltó un leve suspiro "Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que normalmente tus presentimientos son reales… que tienes planeado?"

"Robaré una de las naves, he estado estudiando algunos mapas y encontré un pequeño planeta en la galaxia del norte, está algo lejos, enviaremos a Kakaroto ahí." Respondió Bardock soltando a su mujer y dándose la media vuelta "Prepáralo para el viaje"

Gine observó a Bardock retirarse, se dio la vuelta y presionó una secuencia de botones para sacar al pequeño del tanque.

"Que pasa… dónde estoy?" preguntó Kakaroto sin abrir los ojos.

Gine puso una toalla en su cabeza y comenzó a secarlo "Tuviste una pelea con Broly, recuerdas?"

Kakaroto escuchó la voz de su madre y rápidamente la abrazó "Mamá! Pero fue trampa, ese pequeño imbécil se puso a llorar y lanzó unas esferas de energía verdes… sabes que no puedo usar energía aún!"

Ella sabía que su hijo decía la verdad, al igual que ella, el pequeño no sabía mentir ni porque su vida dependiera de ello.

Otra verdad era que Kakaroto, a pesar de ser marcado como un niño "débil" en realidad era muy poderoso físicamente, su problema más grande radicaba en no poder acceder a su propia energía, así es que mayormente usaba pura fuerza bruta para encargarse de quienes lo molestaban.

Bardock había intentado de todo, y mientras que estaba orgulloso de su hijo por ser tan fuerte físicamente, para los Saiyajin, el no poder utilizar tu energía a los cuatro años era vergonzoso.

A sus nueve años, Kakaroto había pasado por muchos tipos de entrenamientos con su padre; desde el más simple, como lanzarlo desde una montaña, hasta el más complejo, como dejarlo pelear contra una horda furiosa de criaturas en el planeta Cretácea.

El pequeño Saiyan había logrado terminar todos sus entrenamientos, pero desgraciadamente sin utilizar su energía.

Gine y Bardock estaban orgullosos de Kakaroto, incluso su hermano mayor, Raditz, solía molestar a otros Saiyans de su edad diciéndoles que su hermano menor podía patearles el trasero sin tener que usar energía.

La madre del pequeño simplemente soltó un suspiro y ayudó a su hijo a terminar de vestirse "Tu padre te tiene una misión, saldrás esta noche"

"Genial! Voy a destrozarlo todo a mi paso!" Gritó Kakaroto saltando felizmente.

Gine sintió pánico y rápidamente dijo "No! Ehmm… es una misión de reconocimiento, por eso no puedes explotarlos, entendiste?"

Kakaroto se sintió decepcionado por esa información "No es justo… yo también quiero destruir planetas como mi papá… Por cierto, creí que solo el Rey y el Señor Freezer podían mandarnos de misión"

Gine maldijo la inteligencia de su hijo "Si! Pero… esta misión la pidió tu padre al rey, es solo para ti"

"Ya veo! Entonces no los decepcionaré!" respondió el pequeño poniéndose de pie.

La mujer Saiyan soltó un suspiro "Por qué no vas a jugar con los otros chicos? En una hora estará la cena… ah y aléjate de Broly!"

"Entendido!" el pequeño gritó mientras corría a ver a sus amigos.

- ooo - ooo - ooo

Más tarde –

"Padre, por qué estamos en este lugar? No es más fácil partir desde la estación de lanzamiento?" preguntó Kakaroto confundido.

Gine, quien se encontraba cargando a su hijo, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras disfrutaba el tener a su pequeño en brazos, pues sabía que podría ser la última vez que lo haría.

Bardock sonrió ante la escena, bajó la nave y miró a su mujer "Últimamente me he vuelto demasiado expresivo… te culpo por eso Gine"

Gine esbozó una leve sonrisa "Somos Saiyans, tenemos nuestro orgullo como los más poderosos, pero no significa que no podamos mostrar que los nuestros nos importan"

"Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, eh?" Bardock simplemente suspiró mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados.

Gine había estado con él en un equipo, así fue como se conocieron, y a pesar de que ella era una de las mujeres más fuertes entre las soldado de tercera clase, ella había decidido dedicarse a cuidar de sus cachorros, como Tora suele llamarlos.

Para él era una lástima que una guerrera tan poderosa decidiera retirarse de la milicia para encargarse del hogar, pero después de que Raditz y Kakaroto nacieran, se acostumbró a la idea.

Bardock abrió la compuerta de la nave y comenzó a introducir las coordenadas del planeta al que enviarían a su hijo, justo cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido.

"Alto ahí!"

Ambos padres dirigieron sus miradas a quien los había interrumpido.

Un pequeño grupo de soldados había estado patrullando la zona bajo órdenes de Freezer.

"Que sucede? Solo quiero llevar a mi hijo a entrenar, piérdete!" contestó Bardock.

El líder del grupo sonrió con malicia "No puedo hacer eso, el maravilloso Señor Freezer nos ha ordenado que no permitamos a ningún asqueroso simio salir de aquí"

"Que dijiste, estúpido?" El Saiyan ahora se encontraba molesto.

"Tsk… también eres sordo? Con razón el amo Freezer quiere acabar con ustedes, malditos monos asquerosos!" El líder del grupo disparó una esfera de energía hacía Kakaroto quien se encontraba en brazos de su madre, intentando matar rápidamente al pequeño.

Gine notó esto y se dio la vuelta, cubriéndolo del golpe. Bardock se percató de que la herida no era grave, pero ciertamente no le permitiría luchar.

El Saiyan tomó a su mujer del brazo y la lanzó dentro de la nave junto a Kakaroto, gracias a que aún era pequeño, los dos entraban perfectamente bien.

"Que haces Bardock!" Gine notó que Bardock había comenzado la secuencia de lanzamiento desde el panel exterior de la nave.

El Saiyan miró a su mujer y sonrió levemente "Asegurándome de que uno de nosotros pueda ver crecer a nuestro hijo… Enséñale a odiar a Freezer! Enséñale a ser un Saiyan orgulloso como su padre y amable como su madre! Confío en ti Gine… te amo!"

La nave comenzó a elevarse para después salir disparada hacia su destino, los soldados que estaban alrededor comenzaron a sentirse nerviosos "Si el amo Freezer se entera de esto, nos matará!"

"Tranquilo, ustedes ya están muertos… NADIE LASTIMA A MI MUJER!" Y con un grito de guerra, Bardock comenzó su contraataque.

- ooo - ooo - ooo

Treinta minutos después – En el espacio.

"Mamá que está sucediendo!?" Kakaroto había estado haciendo la misma pregunta a su madre en la media hora, mientras que su madre terminaba curar las heridas de su brazo.

"Lo siento mucho Kakaroto, tu papá tenía un mal presentimiento y decidió mandarte lejos por si algo sucedía…" respondió Gine abrazando a su hijo.

Kakaroto asintió comprendiendo lo que hacía su padre "Papá va a estar bien, cierto?"

El pequeño siempre se refería a su padre como tal, más nunca como 'papá' pues Bardock sentía 'chistoso' cada vez que lo hacía… Bardock era demasiado rudo para sentirse así!

"Claro que sí! Él es el soldado de tercera clase más poderoso… incluso los de primera clase lo respetan" contestó Gine animando a su hijo.

Kakaroto iba a decir algo más cuando una extraña turbulencia sacudió a la nave.

"Mamá! Que sucede!?"

Gine presiono una secuencia de botones en el panel interior de la nave, y una pantalla apareció frente a ellos mostrando los últimos minutos del planeta Vegeta.

"Bardock! NO!"

"Papá!"

Gine no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, pero al intentar sentir la presencia de Bardock a través del vínculo que los unía, la cruel realidad se hizo presente en su corazón "Bardock!"

- ooo - ooo - ooo

Siete meses después – Planeta Tierra.

Existen leyendas que no pueden ser escuchadas por simples mortales, y hay leyendas que solo un grupo de personas, elegidas para protegerla, pueden conocer.

Un claro ejemplo de esto es una tribu pequeña entre las montañas, la tribu del mono, nombrada así por el Venerable Anciano, Son Gohan, Maestro del Puño del Mono y antiguo estudiante del legendario Maestro Roshi, el Sabio del Estilo Tortuga.

"Y entonces, utilizó su cola para asegurar el tesoro, y con su puño formó un poderoso dragón dorado que devoró a su oponente…" Son Gohan se encontraba en medio de la aldea, contándoles una historia a los niños sobre una de sus leyendas favoritas.

"Gran Anciano, es cierto que usted es descendiente directo del Rey Mono?" uno de los niño preguntó, interrumpiendo la historia.

"Jajajaja pues a mí me gusta pensar que es así, pues llevo el mismo apellido que él, y utilizo el legendario estilo del mono, el cual se dice pertenecía al legendario Son Goku" respondió el anciano.

Otro de los niños iba a hacer una pregunta cuando un grito llamó la atención de todos.

"Gran Anciano! Gran Anciano! Es terrible!" un aldeano se acercó corriendo a Gohan.

"Que sucede hijo?" preguntó el adulto mayor con preocupación.

"La estrella… una estrella está cayendo!" dijo el hombre asustado mientras señalaba hacia el cielo

Ciertamente un extraño objeto caía a una velocidad aterradora, al acercarse lo suficiente a la Tierra, Son Gohan notó que no era lo que parecía.

"Santo Rey Mono, eso no es una estrella, rápido, llévate a los niños a un lugar seguro mientras investigo que es" apresuró el anciano al aldeano, quien asintió y se llevó a los niños.

El objeto continuó cayendo hasta desaparecer tras la línea de árboles a la vista, y una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió todo a su paso.

Una vez que se calmó el viento, el anciano se apresuró con toda la agilidad propia de un maestro de artes marciales, hasta llegar al lugar donde había caído el objeto.

Una extraña esfera con lo que parecía un cristal en el centro se encontraba en medio de un cráter, Gohan se acercó lentamente, pero se detuvo al notar que el cristal comenzaba a levantarse, como si de una puerta se tratara.

Una vez que se calmó el extraño humo que salía de la esfera, Gohan pudo notar que algo o alguien salía de ella, y una voz infantil llegó a sus oídos.

"Ese viaje estuvo muy aburrido…"

El anciano no pudo evitar la sorpresa que lo invadió al darse cuenta de quien había salido de esa esfera "Eres tú!"

- ooo - ooo - ooo

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, sus comentarios son apreciados.

Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
